poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Preparing for the Yule Ball/Starlight's 2nd nightmare
Here's how Preparing for the Yule Ball and Starlight's 2nd nightmare goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: The Goblet of Fire. we see Starlight and Thorax talking Starlight Glimmer: At this rate, we're the only ones without dates. Thorax: Well, Twilight's asked me and I said yes. Starlight Glimmer: Alright, I'll just get my partner and get to the ball. Agreed? Thorax: Agreed. Starlight runs into Pharynx Starlight Glimmer: Hey, Pharynx. Pharynx: Oh, uh, hey, Starlight. Sunburst: Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: Hey, Sunburst. Sunburst: Hey, I was just wondering if you would come to the ball with me. Starlight Glimmer: gasps Sure! Pharynx runs into Cho Pharynx: Hey, Cho? Cho Chang: Yes? Pharynx: I was just wondering if you could come to the ball with me. Cho Chang: Sure. Starlight goes to Thorax Starlight Glimmer: Thorax, Sunburst just asked me out. And I said yes! Trixie puts on her dress robes when Starlight enters Trixie: What are those?! Starlight Glimmer: My dress robes. Trixie: Well, they're fine. No lace, no dodgy collar. Starlight Glimmer: I expect yours are more traditional. Trixie: Traditional?! They're ancient! I look like my Great Uncle Sirius! her dress robes I smell like my Great Uncle Sirius. at her reflection and Starlight's in the mirror Murder me, Starlight. they meet Twilight, Thorax, Pharynx and Cho Mac Grimborn: There you are, Starlight. Are you and Sunburst ready? Starlight Glimmer: Ready, Mac? Nagini: To dance. It is traditional for 4 champions--Well, in this case, 5. --are the 1st to dance. Surely, my Master told you that. Horace Slughorn: Merlin's beard, Mac. To have a snake as a pet.... Mac Grimborn: Relax, Horace. Trixie's dress robes Oh. And as for you, Trixie, you can proceed in the Great Hall with Lavender. Wat Tambor: Are you and Nagini ready, Mac? Mac Grimborn: Yep, to dance. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody: Artephius, are you and the Duchess ready? Batman: It's time. Artephius: Time for what? Aayla Secura: To dance. It's traditional for 5 champions to dance. they start dancing Trixie: Fluttershy, Megatron's using you. Fluttershy: How dare you?! I can take care of myself. Trixie: I doubt it. He's way too old. Fluttershy: What?! What?! That's what you think?! Trixie: Yeah, that's what I think. Fluttershy: You know the solution then, don't you? Trixie: Go on. Fluttershy: Next time there's a ball, pluck the courage and ask Thorax before someone else does! And not a last resort! Trixie: Well, that's just completely off the point. Starlight Starlight. Fluttershy: Where have you been? Never mind, Off to bed, both of you! Trixie: It's scary when they get older. Fluttershy: Trixie, you spoiled everything! Starlight Glimmer: What's this about? Starlight gets another nightmare about the house Starscream: Let me see it again. shows his Dark Mark Starscream: Yes, the time is close now. Starlight Starlight, at last! sees Starlight Starscream: Step aside, Phasma, so I can give our guest a proper greeting. steps aside and Starscream casts a curse with his wand and Starlight wakes up Sandbar: Are you alright, Starlight? I just got in. Me.